Instincts
by cherrybomb68
Summary: I wasn't the type of person who believed in myths, nor urban legends. But the night me and my best friend ventured out into a forest we weren't suppose to, I guess you could say my views had changed. I need to start following my instincts, maybe the night we were in the forest would have been the right time to start.


p data-p-id="b91fb29d3771731fbbaaf67635b04689"Oh my god. finally. The last day of school is / Sweet baby jesus I thought it would never end. One more year and off to college I / Today being the last day of school is just about my only highlight of the / My mom and dad still must be working, I looked around at the empty house realizing I was the only one her. I sighed in boredem, not sure what to / I walked through my air conditioned house and into the living room where I then plopped down on the couch. As I relaxed I brushed my hand through my long brunette hair and turned the T.V. on. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to discover I had a message from Jenna. br /strong*TEXT CONVO*/strong/p  
p data-p-id="deb203a991f765836f3a5d9bc4adc928"strongJ- Heeeeyy are you doing anything tonight? /strong/p  
p data-p-id="2cae285c8509bbcf44a7fa3f8a4daa7d"strongMe- haha…..no /strong/p  
p data-p-id="d46ee97a18174856ec3e5ac5ebb53c12"strong J- hhaha loonnerrr anyways I wanted to know if I could come over my parents are fighting again. /strong/p  
p data-p-id="6e106cd080e1d04b24340435dddb813b"strongMe- yeah its fine, I need some friend time anyways, my schedule for kickboxing has been so stupid lately I haven't been able to hang out with you./strong/p  
p data-p-id="39158eb81b35b4339e6cc44360dba9ec"strong J- Yeah I understand, it has been the same way with my Tae Kwando schedule, anyways see you at 7?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="495c68086fe27c57e5b1c3ce4a8b7980"I smiled in excitement./p  
p data-p-id="b12d846d1861e2be4c064b0d0e9c7320"strongMe- definitely./strong/p  
p data-p-id="e6f2f1e83bf8c0bc82c129c604cff6d5"I slid my phone back in my pocket and waited for Kels. I kinda hoping she won't have any crazy plans tonight. I'm a bit tired of running from either the police or some type of danger. Last time I did some crazy shit with Jen I ended up almost being arrested...yeah that day wasn't very fun. br / A few hours later a knock on the door startled me. I got up from my curled up position on the couch and answered the door. br /Once I sung the door open I was tackled on the ground and straddle by my crazy dark haired / My eyes widened when I was grabbed by the shoulders and greeted by two crystal blue eyes framed with glasses./p  
p data-p-id="9b94cd93cb34169dc383c7b0294fa1af""Are you ready to have an awesome night Ms. Melonie?!" She yelled./p  
p data-p-id="38e0c6c9f63db285558f080f5291b35f"I squinted my eyes and smirked. "FUCK YEAH I AM!" I yelled back./p  
p data-p-id="642377760a0e8ec6df811c9dfc67fe61"br / Me and Jen started laughing as we both got up from the floor. I closed the door and we both went in the living room and plopped down on the / "okay soooo what should we do tonight?" I questioned, thinking of maybe movies or kicking some ass on mortal combat./p  
p data-p-id="3a898f921c9ccef909f1e233a601e9b3""Weellll- "NO NO NO NOPE" I interrupted. She had that certain tone in her voice that I knew she was going to say we should do something stupid./p  
p data-p-id="60e5880c57f3b44ec95eb287d5a245ae""But Mel-" Jenna pouted./p  
p data-p-id="ade92549e33517232ce7f2cfa3cea86c""NO Jen, everytime we do something you want to do we get into some kind of trouble."I gave her the you-know-I'm-right look./p  
p data-p-id="652d87170b923e71b7432a12f7bab2bc"She sighed. "Just let me explain my idea?"/p  
p data-p-id="20ddc42f84242190444a3779815e4ae3"I rolled my eyes. "Fine" I gave up and knew she was probably going to get her way anyways./p  
p data-p-id="5c7df34045677c2674e5ee6c9d12ac93""YAY, okay so I was thinking we should go on an adventure in Timber Forrest because 1. I want to have fun, 2. Timber Forrest is beautiful and not many people are brave enough to go in it at night!" My overly excited friend was grinning from ear to ear, excitement present in her voice./p  
p data-p-id="417966ac2554c804c89dfc15377df428"br / When you live in an area that is heavily vegetated, your smart enough not to go in forests at night where you can very easily get lost or eaten by something bigger than you./p  
p data-p-id="16b606246d561c6aa1e57b77875f418c"br / I looked at the brunnette as if she had three heads. "Jenna that's fucking crazy….do you know how bad that would be? We could get lost….or even worse….killed!"/p  
p data-p-id="3f4fc46a9c76b8e35b87602c4a7d2179""But- "/p  
p data-p-id="889e7331b1ad7b680902a3f9bb12c58f""No no no no noperz no" I interrupted her once again./p  
p data-p-id="008ef10e1d3ba7c6c992e4153ae63c22""Meeelloonnniieeee! I thought people in kick boxing aren't supposed to be scared, me and you could kick ass together, me with my ninja Tae Kwando skills and you with your ass kicking punch skill thingies." she whined./p  
p data-p-id="87bba5da77f9e08a84213f66b6c8bc48"br / "Jen just because I'm in kick boxing doesn't mean I can't be afraid of some creepy ass dark forest." I crossed my arms against my chest./p  
p data-p-id="d06cd8f1305f9cbfdd03580ff1b8960f""Meh fine then but I guess we can't eat any of the sour patch kids I brought for the forest trip." She sighed and looked at the ground./p  
p data-p-id="9c6a1f1d72224580f95499977ed5bba5"I gasped. "What?!" Mother fucker…. she knew this argument was going to happen and brought my weakness./p  
p data-p-id="7206d46e4653100ef1a4863210529ab9"Jenna smirked."Sour Patch K-"/p  
p data-p-id="ca7efa067aa4d1e2fb89f65046762b31""Okay Jen we'll go, but I have a feeling that this is going to be a bad idea." I looked down at my phone to see it was almost 7:30. Ah well, going to the forest probbly isn't a very good idea, but yolo...right? My crazy friend did a victory dance and laughed./p  
p data-p-id="4330447cded232fd2ee615c36b15250b""Sour path kids always work!"/p  
p data-p-id="d63d36a24c7d179d7cd1a369d48f0060"I rolled my eyes and slipped on my black chuck taylors and a jacket just in case. This girl is going to be the death of me/p  
p data-p-id="49340f48c985fbe1a3366ed36a6040af""Whatever Jen lets just go."/p  
p data-p-id="cefbd4627edc2d1cdaaad1d057bdc626"We went out to the car and started driving to Timber Forest. Roads began getting more deserted and darker as we got closer to our / We finally reached the fence in front of the dark forest that we will soon be venturing. Jenna grabbed her bag which had 2 flash lights, sour patch kids, her phone, and other materials./p  
p data-p-id="cefbd4627edc2d1cdaaad1d057bdc626"I groaned as we walked up to the cold metal fence and started climbing. I really don't feel like being active...at all. Jenna was faster and I heard her land on the ground before me. I wasn't as fit as Jenna was, she had a completely toned while I was a bit thicker./p  
p data-p-id="0acca641ec3c472317644bc9ad4e7560"br / Once I was on the other side I climbed down until I was about 2 feet in the air and jumped. As soon as I landed me and Jenna handed me a slightly heavy flashlight. We turned on our flashlights and hesitantly entered the dark forest./p  
p data-p-id="a22eec471bcf8fef6646faff96407feb"br / I gasped at how pretty the forest was with moonlight shining down on the leaves and branches. I have always loved forests, this one just scares me because a lot of people go missing in here and its HUGE./p  
p data-p-id="5b21e4bea4ee7252ce9596ba1b426bd2""See it's not that bad." Jenna whispered./p  
p data-p-id="ddf8b0290b862250609fc213b5d40642"I sighed. It actually really wasn't. "I guess your right." I whispered back./p  
p data-p-id="eb95e87b3492dc5984e20fc6bbe04f53"It was actually pretty relaxing. Me and Jenna found a narrow trail and walked side by side. The view was quite breth taking. I don't think I've seen that many stars in the sky ever. The forest was quiet and calm, the only noises present were / One snap of a twig on the ground caused me to snap back to reality and literally jump out of my skin. I saw Jenna freeze./p  
p data-p-id="95d821aa959b802f25d3328d0bdaa0cd""What was that?" I shakily whispered./p  
p data-p-id="fa6d13301a2f960cb4b13e86c0d86dc5"br / "I don't know but it wasn't me." She whispered back./p  
p data-p-id="41b5b8127cc9d251c79c8f307ba714c3"I started trembling, trying to keep a good grip on the flashlight. I looked at Jenna and she motioned for me to turn around and start walking back from where we came. Our pace was quick as we started heading back to the fence where we once started. I jumped as I heard another twig crunch then a thud behind us. Jenna looked behind her and her eyes widened in fear. /p  
p data-p-id="a334f4b47b12acfbd712958b26ed070d""Fuck! we need to run!" I didn't dare look behind me as she grabbed my hand and started sprinting./p  
p data-p-id="d95f3e29b2c8324f969d5895d123cf43"As we're running I could hear footsteps following us. I finally got the courage to look behind me, only to see a white hoodie and a pale face with a smile carved into it. I could see why Jenna was scared, the guy was holding a kitchen knife. He smiled at me and sped up./p  
p data-p-id="ff45d108390b072aeea6dc3b36d6a3bd""I Just want to make you guys more beautiful than you already are!" The mad man behind us chuckled./p  
p data-p-id="cf0dc5e60c1cf4bb2f77814cda0ba8d4""Leave us alone freak!" Jenna shrieked as we tried to speed up our pace./p  
p data-p-id="75fb662802c4ec2fd54f5ea2416b1788"By now me and Kelsey were gasping for breath, no longer holding hands. Relief flooded through me as I spotted the fence. As soon as we reached it we had both tried scrambling up the fence, climbing as fast as we could. Jenna was already to the top and jumped./p  
p data-p-id="54aab9ad551d2672642731cde32d4da5" I was just about to reach the top when my heart dropped as I felt a hand grab my ankle. Fuck! No no no no no can't die like this...I haven't even eaten my sour patch kids yet! I squealed and kicked the predator in the face. I heard a grunt and a thud as the crazy fucker landed on the ground. I then proceeded to hop the fence. I jogged to the car which Jenna was already in and it was already started. As soon as I hopped in we locked the doors and sped off. As soon as we were a safe distance away she looked at me in shock. Both of us were still out of breath from the chase/p  
p data-p-id="b9fbdb1572ed39e708f3fb9f9ce3c957""What the fuck just happened?" Jenna gulped and looked back at the road./p  
p data-p-id="7bb95751820e70eeb32815433a2f24c6"I looked out the window, my brain still trying to function what just happened./p  
p data-p-id="b06f598500dccef4f54354e5aa10dcee""Honestly...I'm just as confused as you are." I answered, fear still present in my body./p  
p data-p-id="1b1e6c2bd70be654cf00eaa80eadc7c3"I looked at the road in front of us and squinted. Due to it being so dark out I couldn't make out much but a small figure with a pink dress standing on the side of the road./p  
p data-p-id="261df2f410707398e3b658d117e81d4f""Jenna...what is that? It looks like a little girl or something?" I pointed out in confusion./p  
p data-p-id="779a9f28fc07d913e9141cb4fb61f400""What girl? Oh fuck-!" Jenna swerved in shock only to see that the little girl ran out in front of the car./p  
p data-p-id="0b332a1dbdf9a7b9768e03b55150f921"We both screamed as the car tumbled and flipped into a ditch. I had hit my head on the window which had caused my vison to blur. Confusion and pain swirled in my head as I sat there./p  
p data-p-id="3150897d8029166617a438510ec74af9"I felt myself slowly drifting to darkness but not before I had heard a small child's voice next to my ear./p  
p data-p-id="82a31f8e002a5ce9d0741627f073054e""How pretty, Jack would like you."/p 


End file.
